A Death As Cold As Ice...
by Ellyx
Summary: Chronicles of a Past Slayer, please R & R and Enjoy ^__^
1. Chapter 1

Book one: A Death as Cold as Ice 

Prologue: 

Blood.

The one word said it all. The room was covered with the thick, dark red liquid; fallen bodies lay across the room and even more lay in the chamber just outside the room. 

A hushed silence hung over the room as the only person left alive slowly died, filled with the thoughts of her past. Her hazel eyes dimmed and looked weak as they lost more and more of their life. She had long, dark brown hair that covered one eye and wore an old fashioned dress that seemed to come from the Victoria Era, her time. Her hand grasped a round, small dagger as she fall deeper into her eternal sleep 

__

I saw it, all the pain and fear, in this one room…just how reddish the blood truly was when it was spilled over the floor…

I saw everything... all because of who I am, what my destiny is.

I was the chosen one…the one who's supposed to fight the virus of other worlds unknown to those who called this world 'ome. I am the one girl chosen from every generation to fight this ongoing plague…

I am the Slayer, she is me, and I'm she…but I'm different from the others: I'm weaker…but its too late to correct my mis'akes, my time is up.

The young slayer's eye began to close as she fought the darkness that surrounded her, the same darkness that had tainted her in the beginning, the darkness that costs her everything…

~~*~~

Chapter One:

A small town near Paris, France, 1870 – The Victoria Era, 

A young girl moved slowly down the stone road humming a tune softly as she skipped lightly from time to time. Her fancy skirts and pale blue blouse were already dampened with mud, her dark, brown hair flowing over her shoulders as she moved. She was around five or six years old. 

She noticed a small pebble sparkling softly on the stoned road. As she bent to pick it up, a low hissing sound sounded near by. The girl froze and cocked her head back and waited for the noise to sound again. The hair on the back of her neck stiffened and a chill ran up her spine.

When the hissing sounded again, this time closer, she found herself wishing to be anywhere but there at that moment. "Anywhere but here" she kept thinking over and over again in her mind.

Before she could signal her brain to jump into action, she felt herself slam into the ground, hard, knocking the wind out of her. She could then feel the pressure against her back as long nails that felt like hot knives dug at her skin as her attacker manage to flip her over.

She saw its face first: long and dirty, with eyes that looked so hollow it were as if she wasn't even there. Those sharp nail had felt like knives. His clothes reeked of dirt, as if he had been in some grave recently. She noticed most of all those pointed, fang-like teeth and the sinister, almost hungry look on his pallid face. If it weren't for the fact she could now feel the drops of blood from the cuts on her arms, dropping on the road, she would have thought that this was all only some nightmare.

As her attacker once again slammed her onto the stone road, she watched in horror as those fanged teeth arched closer to her small neck. She finally found the strength to scream as those teeth sunk into her skin.

"This is it. It will all be over soon," she thought as pain demented her body and mind. She couldn't think; the pain was all too much for her. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed it would be over soon. 

She was surprised to suddenly feel the pressure lift from her neck as a growl sounded to the cold night and then she felt something like dirt cover her small body. She opened her eyes to see someone standing before her, but not her attacker. This was a young woman wearing a white dress, fairly plain, holding a…was that a stake of some kind?

Where was her attacker? Where had he gone? The new girl held out her hand and gently lifted the little girl back to her feet. Before she could say anything, she heard voices echo farther down the road. The little girl turned and saw her parents as she began to feel lightheaded.

It wasn't long before her parents had reached her and begun scolding her for running off like that. Tending to her wounds, her father even threatened to search the whole town for that low-life-minion-of-Satan that had attacked his daughter. It wasn't until after his comment that she remembered her savior who was now long gone. That made two disappearances in one night…. 

~~*~~

The young woman watched as the little girls' parents collected her and set off back home. The stake that she had used previously was still in her hands. She felt the light touch of fingers as she was tapped on the shoulder; she turned swiftly to the man behind her. 

He was only there to rank her performance in slaying. That was his job, to make sure she carried out hers as she was trained to. He was what they called a watcher, there for her own good, or so they had told her. "They" were The Council, her employers, the head guys – and she, she was the slayer, the 'cause of all this fuss. 

"Veronica, you were a bit slow tonight. Perhaps if you…"

"If I what? I did what I was suppose' to. He is dust now isn't he? An' not a threat still like Angelus." She spoke with a slight French accent 

Her watcher, Alexander, coughed and looked sharply at her. He didn't like he her joking about Angelus, since Angelus was an actual threat to 'em, what with all his killing sprees lately. But then Alexander was never one for jokes at all. 

"I was only 'kidding." 

"Yes, I know, but still do you have any idea what Angelus would do to you, if he found you out to be the next Slayer, considering what he did to the last one?" He, himself, spoke with a British ascent 

Veronica sighed. Here he was, going on again with the Angelus fuss and then there was the Darla mess. What's next a William: the bloody debate? Goody, an excuse to make some tea. All this talk of how every Vampire was out to get them, The Slayers, to stop them before they could turn more of their care into ashes… Veronica just rolled her eyes, getting fed up with the conversation.

Its was the same as all the one she heard during her years working for The Council, and he still had no clue that she never listened, not really, anyway.

"Veronica, how many times have I had to tell you to stop that?" He had apparently caught the eye roll. He wanted her to be perfect, an angel, the best Slayer ever, his prefect little mod', lady lik', everything she was not. Poor him. She suppressed the need to smirk at the fact.

"Come now, time to go" 

"What? So soon and here I was just began to like this little town " 

"Move it Veronica!"

She sighed and wondered how annoying Watchers would be in the 21st century. If they were any worse than Alex here, she feared for all future Slayers.

~~*~~

"What do you mean she's coming back here!" whined Emma, 

She couldn't believe it, her sister, coming here after being gone for a whole three years at some far off Castle in England. She never bothered to write her family, or anyone, and now she was coming there to visit 'em, acting like she even cared, just because she was chosen to be this Slayer thing. 

__

God, what a brat!

"Now come on Emma, she's our sister, our blood, act like it for once," cried Serena. She knew Emma would have a hard time with this, but she didn't think the girl would downright cast her own sister out in the cold. Emma could be bad, but even she had her limits. 

"Its not like she acts like it, she is it! Besides, I bet she's only coming here for Slayer business " 

"Nonsense Emma…" 

"Actually she's right"

Both sisters turned to the doorway and looked at the two people standing there. One was a man in his late 30s and the other was their sister, Veronica. 

"Excuse us, Ladies, it's just that door was open and, well, Veronica said we could just come up and, well, we did and we, er…" The man looked embarrassed; however, Veronica looked as calm as ever.

"This is Alexander Notes. Not the best of names, but the Notes part does fit hi' well. Alexander is my watcher. Alex, the one tall one is Serena and the one who isn't the happie' person to see me is Emma, my younger sister." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," smiled Alexander, though Emma noted that he didn't seem too pleased with the anything but proper introduction that Veronica had given.

~~*~~

The old clocked ticked by in the hall of the overly large mansion, the mansion being part of the Taylor estate, a fairly big piece of land left to Taylor's father, who was now deceased. Serena now took care of it but could hardly called it hers. The fate that lead to her ending up with the place was a bit odd, but then was it more odd than having a sister for a Slayer? The mansion was big and spacious and decorated with a variety of fabrics and pale colors. Despite its colorful decoration, the mansion often had a darkened and eerie feel to it. In fact, many tended to like to stay away from it all together, since it had a history of unfortunate events. 

But she wasn't going to worry about all that mess. She was only here to finish her mission as a Slayer, she was specially chosen for. Normally, The Council wouldn't have chosen such a young Slayer but it wasn't as if they had a choice.

Cyril and his order needed to be stopped before they would become a plague to mankind. Now, after three other Slayer's failures it was her turn to face Cyril, her turn to face a monster that had already destroyed three of her kind before her calling. It didn't exactly give her much faith in her situation.

Veronica shifted in her queen-sized bed, staring at the ceiling above her. She truly didn't know how this would come out, but then it wasn't like she was following The Council's orders to a 'T.' She didn't want to come out of this one a winner, she wanted to lose…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The wind blow a steam of leafs pasted the tall young man whom was dressed in jacket that nearly fall past him ankles, black was the only color he wore with the exception of a gold chain the hang around his neck. 

He had dark features and dark brown hair in coloring, he looked normal enough that only thing that gave away that something might be different about him was his pale grey eyes looked hallow and cold, that and the two fangs that curved around the top of his mouth. 

He hand craved around the hang of the crypt as he pulled the entrance to the tomb open with seemly super human strength and close it seal once more once he pass through to the other side. Inside the tomb reeked of decaying bodies and splatter blood, bones litter the floor of the crypt,

Not that he minded for a second of the unsanitary mess that lay about, it was all home to him, his world. 

He continued on his way making to a trap door in the bottom of the tomb which it to he passed through, entering a system of caverns, twisting and weaving their way about. 

He continued to head straight about half way before reaching his destination. A piecing scream echoed from ahead. Whoever the screamer was, they wouldn't last much longer, 

The young Vamp moved through an archway, which was carved into the stone of the caves. Torches and candles lit the great chamber before him. Other Vampires could be seen scattered across the room. The only human figure in the room was a girl in her late 20's laying face down of the floor, clearly dead – the screams must have come from her. Pity really…that he wasn't there to join in with the fun, but that couldn't be helped.

"Joshua. " He looked up, hearing his name, though the word only came out as a low hiss that escaped the aged Vampire before him. Placed on a seat made of stone – his pale face filtered in the light of the candles placed closely around his throne.

Joshua looked at the creature before him, Cyril his master. Cyril's eyes looked the younger Vampire over, a look that would've pieced his very soul – if Joshua had had one 

"Have you checked up on our…little problem lately?"

"No Cyril, I haven't. In fact I'm not exactly worried about it. Shouldn't take more than the end of the week to take care of it, that is if there isn't any problems."

"A week, huh? Not quite what I had hoped to hear from you, Joshua, but I assume that the reason for this delay has something to do with the fact that she hasn't suspected anything yet and you want to have a little fun this mission."

"Pretty much. She only knows what those dammed Watchers tell her, and that's pretty much only that your hear in Paris, planning something big. – As for me, well, let's just say that I'm one of your little secrets. Even if The Council found out it'd still be too late for her, long over in fact." 

Cyril laughed a hollow sounding laugh as he added,

"Who would have thought a Vampire Slayer and a Vampire" 

"Strange yes, absurd even, but then who am I to break up her little dream world? Too bad for her I'm not afraid to bite." Joshua couldn't help the slight smile that formed over his lips showing only the tips of his fangs at the thought. 

~~*~~

Alex sat at one of the many tables in the mansion with his nose buried in a book, one of the many dumped over the large oak table. Alex scanned the open pages' contents and sighed with frustration as he once again come up short of his goal. He couldn't believe it! He had read nearly 30 chapters of the Watchers Vol. and not a thing about Cyril's plan in a single one of them.

Veronica and he had about a month left before whatever it was happened and they didn't even have a single clue as to where to start. This wasn't going to be an easy adventure, that was for sure. 

Why couldn't the Watcher Council give them some kind of hand with this one? It was almost as if they expected Veronica to fail like the three Slayers before her and they, The Council, had decided not to bother anymore.

Alex snatched another book from the pile and began to scan the newest book's pages. As he did, he heard the sound of china coming somewhere from his left and in walked Emma with a tray full of tea, which the young girl placed carefully on the table, near one pile of books Alex had already checked. Emma glanced at the pile of books. Alex only looked up long enough from the one he was reading to mutter, 'thanks.' 

"You know, we do have a Liberty here. I hardly think all of these are necessary to keep you entertained," Emma exclaimed, trying very hard to sound older and knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Alex held back a laugh at her comment.

"No, no, Emma, these book are for The Watcher's Council business. Very important" 

The way he said 'business' you'd think he, personally was on a secret mission for the Queen or something, Emma thought. 

"What kind of business? Anything I could help with?" Emma asked hopefully

As Alex caught her glaze she gave him a pleading look

"Oh, All right. I suppose you can help."

"Yay! Thanks so much Alex. Serena and Veron' never trusted me enough to do anything. They think I'm too little"

Alex got the feeling that no one truly believed in the young girl or, at least let her know, and with them gone all the time Emma must really be a lonely child, especially with what happened to her mother.

God, their mothers! He had almost forgotten about Grace. , Veronica hardly talked about it – but then that was like Veronica. She was closed off from the rest of the world, trying to be an enigma, a shadow. One of the main reasons he worried she was on the wrong path in life, though he wouldn't confront her with it. But Alex had this bad feeling that Veronica would ultimately lose herself and Alex prayed that it wouldn't be to death.

~~*~~

Veronica walked through the small garden that was almost hidden behind the Taylor Mansion. The garden itself was overgrown and had high hedges that made it more of a labyrinth than a true garden. 

But for some reason Veronica felt safe, like she did in a graveyard. 

As a child she had always liked the strange and even darker things of life. It was almost as if something wanted her to go down that path in life. In a way it made things ironic. Here she was the warrior of the people, when at the back of her mind all she wanted to do was have some peace and she had long ago figured out that peace of mind was death. 

Wasn't like there wouldn't be a replacement a new Slayer would come to replace her. It was one of the written rules. 

And yet at the same time, even though she wanted death, welcomed it, she felt that maybe fate had it's own ideas and would let her survive Cyril and maybe…. Why she going on about all this again? It wasn't healthy. It was just strange! Wrong even. 

'God, this is a losing battle. No matter what I do I can't win this, Veronica thought to herself as she bowed her head. hoping not to cry. 

"Pain, it communes the soul. The more the pain the darker you are, the closer you become to being the very thing you fight." 

Veronica looked up at the person, or rather thing, that moved out of the shadow towards her. He was cloaked. Veronica stood up straight, all the while trying to see the face of the masked person,

"Who are you?" Veronica backed up slowly moving closer to the stone fountain, which was in the middle of the garden.

"Come now, you must know what fate looks like" 

"Fate?" 

Veronica reached into her jacket, gripping her stake waiting for the Vampire to make his move, 

"Yes the fated, and believe me I'm not talking about the simplicity of your Slayer heritage. There's far more planned for you, all of which will come to pass in time"

"You don't what you're talking about" 

"It'd surprise you, just how much I do know about all this. You should be careful for what you wish for: someone might give it to you." 

Veronica was surprised at the statement. What was it that this Vampire knew other than her being the Slayer? How could he claim to know her wish? Veronica was surprised at how quickly all this had gotten to her, almost as if he himself had entered her mind

"Like I would fear a Vampire"

The Vampire showed no sign of hearing her. Instead he moved placed her towards the fountain. Looking into it, he signaled her to come closer. Veronica wondered why she suddenly had the feeling to obey him, no longer having the feeling of her controlling her own body. She followed suit; sitting at the edge of the fountain as she looked into it.

She saw the scene of horror, play out in front of her eyes. 

Her sisters, all dead, 

Even Alex, 

__

Him too…what is this? …

Violent images played out before her -- over and over again, burning into her mind. 

Suddenly she felt a wave of guilt 

__

Not mine fault, how could this be my fault?

As the scenes played out before her Veronica couldn't bring herself to look away…she just couldn't. 

As unreal as these scenes of the future, her future! She believed it and knew it was coming now; it was her fate. 

Finally Veronica did the only thing she could thing of…

Veronica looked at the masked figure with tears in her eyes, tears of anger, those visions haunting her eyes as she lunged towards the vamp. He caught before she could do any real damage, but she still fought on and managed to land a punch at his head, causing him to drop her.

Veronica stood back up, in a fighting stance this time, not waiting for him to make a move. Veronica did a back flip, landed both feet on his chin snapping his jaw backwards as her foot landed; knocking the Vamp onto the ground 

Veronica pulled out her stake. Grabbing him, she drove it into his heart. Veronica dropped him and as she did, the mask came off. She saw his face finally – as she watched him combust into ashes 

The scene slowed down and slowly the face before her morphed into another…

Her own,

Veronica was left speechless as her clone turned into dust. As she finally let sink in just what had happened, she screamed…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Veronica awoke with sweat now pouring down her, still screaming. She was unable to stop. It was almost like she no longer owned her own voice. 

At last she forced her hand over her mouth which instantly cut off the screams of the Slayer. The eerie silence that followed was almost as traumatic as the vision of herself turning to ashes. And yet it was only a dream, right? Then why did she feel so cold all of a sudden? Shaking a little, Veronica forced herself out of the bed and walked towards the mirror that lay face up on her dresser. 

The face staring back at her did not match her own image of herself. It was pale, almost mirroring that of her enemy, Vampires' pale faces. It was almost like she was one herself. Even her eyes seemed to take a strange turn, hollow and cold, uncaring…yet she did care. Didn't she? Now all she could do was look on and question everything around her; nothing was the same.

"I'm losing my mind." Veronica's voice scared her as she spoke those words. Her voice sounded almost glad, like it was about time she had started…why did she suddenly feel like two very different people, one good, one darker and scary? 

**__**

"Come now, you must know what fate looks like."

Her clone's words echoed in her head as the door swung open. Alexander ran in, carrying a brass poker as weapon, breathing rather hard as his eyes quickly searched the room for the cause of the screams. When he realized that there was nothing there he turned to her. 

"Sorry it took so long…" He paused for a breath. "…This place…bigger…than" another breath "…I…I…Thought…Got lost…on the way…Whathappenhereanyway?" The last part he managed to choke out, making it sound as though it were one word. 

As he spoke he was holding both his sides, looking rather pathetic, Veronica noted, but still he was surprisingly always there when she truly needed him. He treated her with respect, made her out to be a Heroine when she wasn't. Veronica realized he was waiting for her to respond to his question.

"I'm fine," she said slowly, glancing to see if he believed her. "Just a really bad dream."

Alexander paused before saying anything. He, of course, did not believe that she was fine, hadn't been for quite some time. He sighed, but let it pass.

"Why don't you come downstairs and have some tea? Make you feel better." Alexander couldn't help but give a small smile, encouraging her to come with him.

Veronica paused before nodding and slowly followed him out the door." Sometimes he really could be a nice guy," she thought. 

~~*~~

From the rooftop where only glass and sky surrounded him, Joshua watched the scene play out. It was rather interesting watching the Slayer fall victim to Cyril's nightmares and visions of truth. He hadn't expected the Slayer to go down so easily. 

"Maybe what they say is true: the Slayers really all do have deathwishes" 

Joshua had seen enough to know that the dream did in fact plague her and taint her soul. After those visions she wouldn't be the same again. He could already feel and even see the change those dreams had caused her. All this fuss over a simple, yet very dark set of dreams. He'd have to thank Paris for agreeing to help them and pulling this off so quickly. 

"Dreams will be the death of you, Slayer. Just wait and see." His now ever-so-trademark-like fanged smile was on his face.

~~*~~

Still as Night, Veronica thought as she watched over the still Graveyard. She was perched of the roof of one of the many high crypts. The Victorian Era marked a time when death and morning were taken a little too far, almost as if people enjoyed and waited for death, the fancy, over the top. Almost too much to bear. Graveyards were proof of that.

Veronica was rather disappointed that no Vamps had come out to play, if was the only thing she could think of to take her mind off what had happen only hours before…that dream, I thought I was going to die of sheer fear 

Veronica shivered slightly, before jumping off her perch. She landed neatly next to Alex who, predictably, had his nose in a book, still trying to find out the secrets of the known world most likely. He seemed to have ignored what had happened back at the manor, rather more to give her time to think it over than actually not caring. But she knew he knew something,

He did care, maybe a little too much… 

"Not a Vampire in sight" Veronica said through gritted teeth. Tonight just wasn't her night 

No reply.

"I'm going to take a look around. Maybe someone or something's near by"

He only waved her off as she set out of the Graveyard's entrance.

~~*~~

The Riders wore hoods that covered their faces…if they had any that is. 

Each was on a black horse. They were thirteen in total and all covered in black, making it hard to tell if they were really there or just part of the Night's background. 

One of the black riders, the biggest, the Leader, held a glass orb that was blood red and seemed to give off a power all its own. He was aiming it at a girl.

The girl had long black hair with a strand of lace tied in it. She wore skirts of blue and white. The girl showed no fear as she waited for the final blow that would end her life…The impact never came as, the leader of the black riders was knocked from behind and off his horse. Veronica stood where he had fallen.

The other riders turned to make short work of her but the girl wiggled free and mouthed something, and only seconds later did a blast of energy shoot from her hand and freeze two of the riders heading towards Veronica.

Veronica looked a little stunned, but decided to leave those kinds of question for later. Veronica ran as one of the riders headed towards her. She circled back towards the Entryway of the Graveyard and bent an iron bar of the frame of the double-gated doors to use as a weapon.

Grabbing the bar, she swung at the oncoming attacker and knocked it off its horse. Then Veronica followed with a few punches to the fallen rider, surprised that it seemed not to work. The rider, in fact, was taking the time of her little attack to recover from the fall, ignoring her attempts to finish it off. 

Veronica realized this wasn't going to be all that easy. She noticed the fallen rider's horse still standing around, not sure if to help its master or not. Veronica decided to play it safe. She ran up to the horse and mounted it, riding it back the where the fight had began and in one quick motion grabbed the girl and rode off with her, the black riders following fast behind.

~~*~~

Emma peered around the banister at the top of the main stairs trying to eavesdrop on Serena's conversation with Serena's friend, Anna, or supposed friend would be more like it. 

Emma didn't like Anna. She meant trouble unknown to Serena. of course. but Emma was here to save the day! "Who needs Veronica" Emma quietly moved closer to the banister and listened.

"So Serena I heard your other sister was back in town. Ws that true?" Anna questioned

"Yes, she is." Serena looked rather uncomfortable with the mention of Veronica ,but tried to pretend she didn't care. Not a very good try, however, something Anna seemed to notice but decided against acting on.

"I see…I" Anna slowed, trying to think of a new topic." Listen, you didn't happen to hear about the ballet that's coming to town later on this weekend, did you? John bought some tickets and all, and I was wondering if you would like to go. There are enough for everyone, even Veronica…" 

"Oh Anna, I'd love to go but these tickets must have cost you a fortune and a half…I-I" 

"Think nothing of it, I wouldn't have it any other way," Anna smiled brightly.

Emma looked horrified at the thought of leaving the house to go see that mess.

"The Ballet, huh? …What type of evil could be lurking in this house as the form of Anna. Maybe I should talk to Alex about **her**…Speaking of Alex, where is he? I haven't seen him since he and Veron' went to Graveyard. Hmmm."

Alex ran through the Graveyard at top speed, trying to weave through the many grave markers as a small group of the Black Riders chased him. Alex, in a moment's decision, dived into an open crypt and hurried to close of the opening, with only seconds left before the Black Riders would be on him. Alex strained with the weight of the crypt's door. He looked up to see the Black Riders closing in on the space between them and the door. Just when he thought he finally had it, Alex slipped and fall backward completely losing hold of the door and out of time. 

Thinking the worst, Alexander watched as the Black Riders closed in …And then surprisingly, they started to circle the crypt never moving to close to the entrance, before hurriedly riding off in the opposite direction. Clearly something about this area scared them and Alex for sure didn't want find out what that was. 

But unfortunately he didn't seem to have a choice. The silhouette of Joshua behind him would make sure of that. 

~~*~~

Veronica slowed the horse before dismounting and grabbing the reins and carefully moving through the forest before them. The girl from before sat quietly on the horse; almost as if she was waiting for something or _someone_. Veronica sighed. She couldn't help but be a bit uneasy. First Cyril and now Black Riders. With so little time remaining, Veronica didn't think she had the strength even as a Slayer to carry on. 

"Thank…you…." Mumbled the girl

Veronica, who was looking ahead at a gap in the woods, almost missed the comment.

"Welcome."

"You're that thing they call a Slayer, aren't you?"

Now this surprised Veronica.

"Yes" 

__

Very few individuals knew of the "real world" that everyone on this planet lives on and most would be surprise to learn they're reality was the fake and the true one was home to Demons, Vampires, Witches, Evil creatures and so forth…

My World…And those few that do, most of them had some place in this world. I have to wonder exactly what role this girl was going to play…

She looked sideways at the girl. Something was off here; something was very off. However, for now it was best to keep her talking.

"What's your name?"

"Veronica, Yours?"

"Paris"

"Oh."

A pause of about 10 seconds passed before:

"You ever believe that dreams tell the future?" 

"What?" _Okay, now, this was just getting weird_.

"You know, like fate…" 

Compete silence followed those words. Veronica turned and let go of the horse, now, for some reasoning fearing this girl more than the Black Riders – wherever there were. Paris smiled sweetly.

__

Too Sweetly 

And continued.

"Because if you were to ask me I think that they do…always" 

"Charming Theory you got there, Paige –"

"- Paris"

"Right, I'm sorry it was my mistake." Words spoken without any sorry-ness in them at all.

There was now no friendliness in the conversation. Everything that was spoken underlined a deeper and more sinister meaning. Veronica was regretting saving this girl ,though why she didn't know, but the words: Fate and Dream stuck out and made her sure the topic of this convocation wasn't an accident 

"Look, if you don't want to talk about dream I suppose we could talk about something else in the meantime"

"We could. You know I want to talk about Cyril. Let's talk about Cyril, okay with you?"

"Cyril? That's a name I'm not –"

"Cut it out with the fakeness. I know you know something about him. I also know you know about the dreams too. "

"And what makes you think all of that?"

"Lucky guess…"

"I see…well my lucky guess, as you say, would be that the Slayer should run from this or otherwise face the problems that are raised later on"

"Tell me something I don't know, in fact how about right now" 

All before last few words were spoken, Veronica had Paris pinned to a nearby tree, making sure to push extra hard…

"I'm only going to say this one more time, What…Do…You…Know? …That simple."

"Look, look all I know is what is…is what…The Black Riders!!! Let Go!!! Off me they're coming this **way!**"

Veronica turned, caught off guard, and immediately regretted it. Paris raised her hand and a glowing ball of sparks flew from it and knocked Veronica into a nearby tree, which snapped under the weight of the impact. Paris then took the horse and, mounting, fled the scene, no Black Riders in sight. 

A/N: I'm just going to stop and leave it there, it truly depends of the reviews if I'm going to start this up again, just cause I'm not truly sure if I like what I have so far, something I can be my own worst critic, hope you enjoyed at last. ^__^


End file.
